Tracking and analyzing statistics associated with participants in athletic events may be helpful for coaches, trainers, and fans alike. Often, statistics concerning an athletic event are captured while the athletic event is in progress. Some conventional devices and/or applications are available to enter and analyze statistics associated with athletic events.